Graduation
by Chosen2007
Summary: This is the honest start of the Helena and Dinah relationship then I want to say it's not slash, but it's very animallike. All these characters belongs to marvels and the producers of Birds Of Prey
1. Chapter 1

Graduation

By

Chosen2007

Part One

Dinah was in her bedroom looking at information about college, she wanted to figure out what to do as well as crime fighting and all she could think about is the female upstairs. She was old enough now and so she wanted to do something to announce her hat in Helena's dating life. So she went upstairs and opens her bedroom door to find Helena sleeping. She touched her hair and she lost the nerve, so she creep out then she heard the word she's wanted to her, "Stay." Helena said as she woke up and Dinah walked in the bed, they held each other.

"You're legal babe." Helena said and Dinah responded, "I can't believe you waited for me." Helena shook her head and said, "Me either. I don't usually go for young girls but after I told you how I felt when you were seventeen. I figure you have a man by now." Dinah shook her head and said, "No. Helena I've loved you since the minute I saw you in my mind." Helena snuggle up closer to Dinah and they felt asleep..The courtship has begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Graduation

By

Chosen2007

Part 2

Helena was sound asleep and then there was a toy mouth tangling in front of her nose then Helena looked to see Dinah tangling it. Helena decided to play along and started playing with it like her hands were paws. It brought a smile to her face. "What now you're going to make me chase a ball of yarn?" Helena asked and Dinah pulled out a ball of yarn and threw it in front of Helena. They laughed and Dinah showed off her white dress with black boots outfit. She poses then Helena said "Here is the Canary A.K.A Dinah Lance dress in a silky black dress with very point black boots and now the commentator is going to kiss her passionately." Helena went over and kissed her passionately. Helena nose rubbed hers and Dinah did it back. "I drew you a strawberry bubble bath and I'm going to bathe you." Dinah said and added, "This is how I'm going to bathe you." Dinah stripped naked and took of her boots. Helena said "I like this bath." So they went into the bathroom

Orcale was getting used to the implants in her back and still was learning to walk. She felt back and Reese caught her. She loved his touch and she slowly turned around to see him. "Thanks." Barbara said and Resse responded, "You're welcome." "Why are you here?" Barbara asked and Resse responded, "You left a message saying you had a nightmare that Helena found out about us." Barbara didn't know how it started, Helena close him off because of her feelings for Dinah and Reese was there, he helped her with her rehab. They started to date and grew to each other. "Well, I just…" Barbara said and Resse responded, "I know." Resse kissed her on the head and Barbara put her head on his chest.

Helena wore a robe and dried her hair. Dinah was getting dressed and Helena saw her playing around getting dressed slowly then every now and then stopping. Helena eyes grew feral and Dinah dressed quick. "Good choice." Helena said and Dinah asked, "Have you ever had a feral moment where you just wanted to?" "A lot." Helena responded and added, "I want us to be different then everyone else and I wanted you but…" Helena isn't used to opening up and Dinah held her. "Slowly remember." Dinah said and added, "I'm not going to expect you to be this open book. Love isn't about pushing, it's about…..I don't know." "Do you have to go anywhere today?" Helena asked and Dinah responded, "No." Helena smiled and Dinah said, "Know you now I could read those thoughts." "I was hoping you were say that." Helena responded.

Orcale and Reese was in her room kissing so deep they stopped. "Anyway, while this is very good, the movement crimes keep happening." Resse said and Barbara responded, "I know and I think I might have an I.D. on who it is. I was thinking about going undercover and knowing the operation." "Are you going to tell Huntress and Canary?" Resse asked and Barbara said, "Yeah." They continue kissing but what Resse didn't know is that Orcale just lie to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Graduation

By

Chosen2007

Part 3

Orcale was getting the money she needed and Helena walked in. "Plan on putting a down payment on a mansion." Helena said and added, "I know one." "Yeah, I'm sure that would go really well if your father." Orcale said and Helena responded, "You know absentee fathers don't think about it because they just feel they have to make it up to the child they left." "I'm going undercover in the movement crimes and know the operation." Orcale said and Helena responded, "Are you sure? I mean your back isn't exactly one hundred percent, Barbs I know you won't get out there but it might be dangerous if you're found out." Oracle appreciate that Helena has grown enough to sound like her and Orcale hugged her. Orcale wanted to tell her, it was on the top of the tongue but she didn't." I will document my moves but I need you and Dinah here just in case something goes wrong. Not making out." Orcale said and Dinah with Helena said in unison, "Oh, come on." Orcale thought that was creepy and as she walked out she was trying to find the words but just left.

Orcale walked into the hide-out and she saw the very tall amazon-like bodyguard and as she walked, she knew that the bodyguard had a limb. Orcale recorded that and Dinah had her eyes white to see what Orcale was seeing. Dinah described her to Helena and Orcale made her way in. Dinah eyes were still white and Helena who had trademark shirt and pants on. She decided to do a dance where she pushing her breasts from side to side in front of Dinah. "I could still see you." Dinah said and Helena was surprised then walked off, She saw Orcale's shirt then she paused then smelled a familiar scene. Dinah's eyes turned normal it was like she got hit with something and had a surprised look on her face. "Dinah, are you listening?" Orcale said through the transmitter. "Yeah." Dinah knew from what Helena just discovered.


	4. Chapter 4

Graduation

By

Chosen2007

Part 4

Dinah sat there with her white eyes listening to conversations Oracle was having and Huntress came out with the first outfit Dinah saw her in. Dinah switch and looked at Huntress. Huntress looked at Dinah and Dinah looked at Helena, Helena posed for Dinah. "Here we have the huntress, looking so animalistic-like in long trench coat and V-cut shirt almost showing her tits with her long boots. It was the outfit that Dinah had many times alone naked thinking about it." Dinah said and then added, "And now the Canary is going to…." Dinah grabbed her ass and gave her a nice soft tongue kiss. "I have my reasons being mad at Barbara but it's not because I'm jealous, it goes deeper than that. I'm happy with you." Helena said and Dinah shook her head, "I know" Dinah said.

Orcale was gaining there trust and so they went out to the bank to rob it. Helena and Dinah were there. They waited for a few minutes then they surprised them, Dinah got the customers out and it was on. Helena held it down for a little bit and Orcale watched it for the outside. She knew she had to prove her loyalty and so she had to pick her moment. Helena was kicking ass and Dinah late to the game watch her back. Oracle then pick her moment, she kicked Dinah in the stomach and punched Helena then threw a smoke screen, as it clear up everyone was gone. Reese came in with the cops but Helena had one of them under her boot. "So I hear congratulation is in order for you in Oracle." Helena said and then showed her feral eyes, Dinah shook her head.

Dinah and Helena were at the clock tower waiting on Oracle. Barbara came in and was happy with the progress. Huntress stare a hole into her and then walked to Orcale. "I'm glad we have some head way, tell me Orcale, what is one of my meta-human abilities?" Huntress asked and Orcale listed them then paused, "Sense of smell." Helena eyes turned feral and then showed the shirt. "You see, I've been over Reese for a long time because of **my ****blonde, my canary." Helena said. ** Canary was angry and a little turned on by that. "Why are you upset Helena….or huntress?" Orcale said and Helena said, "I'm sorry about Wade, I live with that guilt but you treat me like cat woman, my mother by keeping this from me." "That's not it." Orcale said and Helena responded, "What is it?" Orcale had a tear in her eye, "Reese, makes me feel good, he wasn't sorry for me, he helped me." Orcale said and Helena said, "Don't you think I would understood that." "Helena, when the huntress mates…." Orcale said and Huntress was even angrier as she cut he off, "You just prove my point, are you see is the meta-human not me?" Helena turned her back and Dinah walked to Orcale, "I know how **my Helena, my huntress** feels but it's not why I'm mad. You kept something from me like my mother did and I could forgive you for that because if I don't then it's like, I never forgave my mother but you hurt **my Helena, not just Huntress, ****my**** Helena." **Dinah said and they walked off.

Helena walked into the house and walked to the couch, Dinah said, "what do you want to do?" "Love gave my mother motivation, love made her evolved, love was…..It hurts baby, waiting for you for a birthday, when all I wanted to do was hold you in my nakedness as huntress. Orcale was right, when I mate, I mate for life and there's this connection with Reese. It's not that I don't want to have sex with you…" Helena said and Dinah responded, "You are just afraid of closing me off or me hurting you."

Dinah smiled and said, "You know this whole day, I was with Helena but I want the Huntress out and I want you to trust me for what will going to do." Helena smiled and then did something Dinah will never forget. She took off her shirt and laid on her back, she showed Dinah her belly. Dinah was clueless but got it and was shocked but loved it, she pat Huntress's belly over and over again. Dinah put on Helena coat. "Come here Huntress on my lap." Dinah said and Huntress with feral eyes, laid on her lap. Dinah pet her Huntress even had a purr and Dinah stroke her. After a few minutes, Dinah wanted her to walk on all fours, Helena did and so did Dinah. You see Dinah had feral eyes to, you see where meta humans are together like this, a part of them is share with the other. They walked together bumping each other back and forth; it was more intoxicating then any sexual moves as humans. Dinah climbed on top of Huntress, Huntress laid down on her back and just marked each other over and over again.

As they slept, they woke up and Helena looked at Dinah, she remembered everything they did. However, Helena took back her coat and Helped Dinah to her bed. Dinah smiled and they nestled each other. When they awoke in the morning, Dinah's eyes change to a blueish-yellow and Helena's was feral. "Good morning love." Dinah said and Huntress responded with a mark, "God, I feel so alive." "Okay P.O.D." Dinah said and Helena responded, "I do. I never walked with or walked as Huntress like that. I've always wanted to that and it's so…" "I know." Dinah responded and they kissed. "You know I actually think it was better than sex" Dinah said and Helena almost laugh but said, "yeah, it was."

Helena went downstairs to see Reese there and walked up to him. "You know who I am Reese. If you hurt her, it won't matter if you wear that shield." Helena said and added, "I'm sorry that I wasn't honest about my feelings." Helena walked away and then saw Barbara, "As Helena…." Helena said and then hugged Barbara, Barbara returned it. "Treat me as Helena, not just Huntress, please." Helena said and Barbara cried I'm sorry. They stopped and Helena looked at her, "I can't speak for Lady Canary…" Helena said and Orcale said, "Lady." "It's my pet name for her. Anyway, she will come to you in her own time and as for the huntress, in me, you're going to have to earn it for treating her as an animal." Helena said with the feral eyes, "Now if you excuse me, I'm borrowing….."Helena paused and just walked away.

Resse walked to Barbara and said, "See." Oracle responded, "She's really happy with her"


	5. Chapter 5

Graduation

By

Chosen2007

Part 5

In the one night, they were fifteen arrests, in one night ten percent of New Gotham was saved and in one night, two women were one. However, this span has been going on for one month, ever since the night Dinah had Helena walked like a huntress. They have been kicking ass big time and so they retire from the day at the clock-tower. "I'm so sore." Dinah said and Helena looked at her, "Me too." "I'm not even tired." Dinah said and Helena responded, "Me either." Orcale came in and sat down, "You too have been, wow. What's been going on?"Orcale asked and Dinah responded, "Let's say that Helena has understood the huntress." Helena curled her tongue at Dinah, "Oh really." Helena shook her head and Barbara just shook her head. "Reese called and says that it was a good night. However, he broke our date." Oracle said and Helena just got up then left. Dinah hugged Orcale and said, "She's still touchy."

Helena was on the couch and Dinah was in front of her, "So I'm still jealous." Helena said and Dinah responded, "That's okay." "However, I want to show you what will happen when you get over it." Dinah said and Helena looked on. Dinah climbed on top of her. "My kiss will be so small to you, it's going to be a small firecracker in your mouth that will do no damage, I'm going to mark each side of your head as you will know, you're mine." Dinah said and Helena smiled then responded, "I'm going to kiss you back furiously, I'm going to be on top. I'm going to mark you back." Dinah gave a small and then passionate kiss to her girlfriend, "I love you my huntress, I love you Helena." Dinah said and Helena responded, "I love you Lady Canary, I love you my Dinah."

As they laid back, Orcale was doing research and as Resse came in, she found two atom bombs. One, Harley Quinn had escape and two, half of the mental estate is with her.


End file.
